Lavender
by KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl
Summary: Lydia Woods recentely traveled to Latowidge Academy with her sister. Who knows what awaits her beyond those doors? And what is her connection to Glen Baskerville? LeoxOc (Minor ElliotxOc)


**Misty: Third Pandora Hearts fic re-introducing my OC, Lydia Woods. It's mainly going to focus on LeoxOC, but there are some ElliotxOC moments hence the ElliotxOCxLeo. Also, just let me say that because it's a pairing with two boys that DOES NOT mean they will fight over her. I don't like stories like that…This story is going to start out at Latowidge Academy, before Lydia transfers. **

**Ada: Misty-chan doesn't own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. She only owns Lydia, Elizabeth, the mother and father.**

**Misty: Please excuse the title, I couldn't think of another one…-shot- Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**"Lydia-chan," **__a feminine voice rang out. The voice was so delicate and gentle. It was almost as if the sound of her voice had been replaced by that of an angel. __**"Are you awake?"**_

_A small, dark brown haired girl around the age of 10 stirred quietly. The woman with the harmonious voice laughed. __**"Please wake up," **__Opening one eye, the girl yawned and tried to steady herself to sit up. She opened both eyes drowsily, revealing two beautiful violet eyes. The same eyes scanned her location questioningly, before meeting the eyes of a woman. __**"Nice to see you again, Lydia-chan," **__the woman smiled. The girl identified as Lydia stood up and examined the woman in front of her. She was wearing a Victorian style dark blue dress with a mix of dark teal around the bottom, which fell to the grassy ground of the field they were currently standing in. The sleeves were long almost enough to cover her hands and the same color as the rest of the dress. Her dark brown hair (similar to Lydia's) was tied up on top of her head and the remaining amount fell gracefully down to her waist. Under the shade of the tree, the woman's face was shrouded by a shadow. Lydia looked down at herself to see what she was wearing and honestly it paled in comparison. She was wearing a pure white nightgown that fell to her ankles with lace lining the bottom. It was sleeveless, so instead straps rested on her shoulders. Lydia's own dark brown hair reached straight down to her mid-back. _

_"Who are you?" the girl asked._

_**"I'm afraid that I cannot reveal my name at the moment,"**__ the woman's smile faded. _

_**"**__Where are we?"_

_**"I understand that you have many questions, my child, but before we are separated again I must ask for your help,"**_

_"Huh? Why do you need my help? Is something wrong?" _

_The woman turned away from Lydia so that her back was turned to her. __**"It's…I'm from a place that was destroyed many years ago. I fear the same tragedy might happen again," **__she cleared her throat. __**"There was a man…that I cared for deeply. I was sent as a sacrifice to a place called the Abyss. Because of this, that man caused a great tragedy to occur,"**_

_"The Tragedy of Sablier?" Lydia guessed._

_The woman nodded solemnly. __**"If my fear is correct the same tragedy must not happen again. But alas I can't do it alone…And, no matter how many times I try to plead...," **__her voice began to shake.__** "He won't-"**__a pair of small arms circled around the woman's waist in an attempt to hug her, for she couldn't reach any higher._

_"Don't cry miss," Lydia said. "I'd love to help…only I don't know how,"_

_The woman turned back around and smiled a bit. __**"Just stay alive. Can you do that for me?" **__Lydia nodded with a bright smile. She patted her on the head. __**"Thank you. Also…be sure to watch out for Chains, you have a special power to identify them but even they can be sneaky,"**_

_"What are Chain's?" _

_**"They-"**_

* * *

><p><em>Lydia POV<em>

"LYDIA GET UP NOW!" I flinched under my older sister's loud voice. Opening one eye, I saw my onee-chan's angry expression. I wonder how long she had been trying to wake me up.

"What is it Eliza-chan?" Eliza-chan is my older sister at 17, so she's older than me by one year. Her full name is Elizabeth Woods, but she prefers Eliza. Her hair is similar to mine, but it's a lighter shade of brown. Eliza's hair is shorter in the back, starting at the top of her neck, and the front falls down to her shoulders. I noted that she was already wearing our new uniform.

"We're about to leave for Latowidge Academy, hurry up!" she exclaimed, turning back to walk out of my bedroom door.

Sighing, I mumbled, "Well she sure likes to rush things," but I smiled nonetheless. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Staring back at me, I saw my own straight dark brown hair that fell to my waistline. I tied two small pigtails at both sides of my head, which were much shorter than the length of my actual hair. Slipping on my uniform, I immediately loved it…although the skirt was a little short but oh well. The entire uniform was white, with the exception of the black undershirt with brass buttons trailing up. The jacket (which was tied with a bow at the top), the skirt, even the shoes were white.

"LYDIA-CHAN!" Eliza screamed.

"Ah! C-Coming!" I quickly shoved my music notebook in one of my bags, and bolted out of the door. The rest of the luggage was already in the carriage, so we didn't have to carry everything. I met Eliza at the front of our mansion, yes mansion. The Woods family was quite famous and wealthy, but not famous enough to be one of the Four Great Dukedoms. _I have to admit, I'm a little nervous leaving home like this to stay at a school. Before me and my sister have just been homeschooled. Mother and Father said that once I turned 16 (which was last week), we would go to Latowidge Academy. _For some reason, my thoughts drifted to the dream that I just had. I know I've seen that woman before and she seemed too familiar….Climbing in the carriage, my thoughts still revolved around it. I do know what Chains are, because Father told me what they were. He said not to tell Eliza-chan, Mother, or anyone else but he didn't say why.

"I'm so excited! A new school and better yet, no parents!" Eliza exclaimed.

"It should be fun, but we won't be in the same class," I said.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other during all of our meals. Lydia-chan…maybe we'll even find out true loves here!" my sister swooned. Always a romantic, Eliza has always dreamed about finding her one true love. As for me, I didn't really care much for it. All of the boys I've met were all the same. Sometimes I think…that they wouldn't give us a second glance if we weren't in the Woods family.

"I'm sure you will onee-chan. Just don't fall too hard," I laughed.

Eliza joined in. "Hah, I've got it. Well, the first thing I'm going to do when we get there is to introduce myself to any suitable bachelors. What about you?" she grinned.

"I'm going to go find the library or the piano room. I've been working on a new song," I smiled.

"Great! I've always been jealous of how beautifully you can play,"

"Thank you," Looking out the window, the landscape, trees and various foliage rushed by. It seemed in no time at all, but the carriage screeched to a stop and the driver opened the door for us.

"Welcome to Latowidge Academy, ladies. May I take your things?"

"Yes please," Eliza said. The driver reached in the carriage, grabbing both of our bags. I was a bit worried, wondering if they were too heavy. "Come on," Eliza grabbed my wrist and started to drag me through the gate.

"Gah! Eliza-chan s-slow down," As soon as we entered the gate, my mouth dropped open. This school was so HUGE! It was at least three times the size of our mansion. The cobblestone pathway was lined with tall trees that shaded the area. Walking closer to the school, I noticed it had a regal appearance. To my far right, I saw a terrace with many tables and chairs under an awning for students to eat. I heard that there was a cafeteria so I assumed that you could choose was to enjoy your meal. Currently, it was a Sunday afternoon and classes started tomorrow. Many students were up and walking about, talking with friends and eating lunch.

"Let's go to our dorms now," my sister suggested. "It's a shame we're in different dorms, but after we settle down, let's go look around,"

"Okay, I hope our dorm-mates will be nice-" I stopped short, when a beautiful melody swept through the courtyard. I stayed still, not daring to make a sound and almost forgetting to breath. Closing my eyes, I imagined the piano keys that were involved in the song. I soon figured out that it was played four-handed so two people must be playing it. After listening to a little more, I took note of a hint of sadness in the playing. Whoever wrote this must have been feeling pain of some kind…

"Wow," Eliza said.

"Beautiful…" I murmured in a dream-like state. _I wonder who wrote this. And who is playing it... I need to find out. Maybe they could help me with my sheet music…_

"I've never heard anything like it," Eliza commented.

"Mm hm," I nodded, even though 90% of my mind was focused on the piano.

"Well, we should get going…" I nodded again and followed my onee-chan into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty: Sorry this was short, it was an introduction. The next chapter will be longer and introduce Elliot and Leo, and yes, that is how I'm spelling their names. I'm not sure of there actual Romanized names, so…yeah…XD<strong>

**Lydia: Please review if you want Misty-chan to continue.**

**Misty: I'll continue nonetheless ^^ There isn't much to review about…anyway hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be a few weeks later because I won't describe how Lydia, Leo, and Elliot met until the 'Tea Party' chapter. **


End file.
